Misunderstanding
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: Juliet a sweet girl life changes forever when she meets the Cullens


"Ok see guys tomorrow. Party is at 6pm right." Juliet said happily as walked to the front door of the Cullen's house "Yep and don't be late ok." Alice said in a chirpy voice "Ok Alice let her go home." Esme said laughing and hugging Juliet goodbye "Be careful Sweetheart." A kind hearted Esme said "I will Mrs Cullen." Juliet promised but what Juliet didn't know is that she and the Cullen's were being watched by two figures a light brown headed girl by the name of Jane and a boy with the same coloured hair they were twins and both powerful vampires their names Jane and Alec.

Juliet was skipping home collecting flowers on the way when a surge of pain went through her she also felt all of her senses go "What is going on please stop who is there why are you doing this why please tell what did I do to you?" Juliet screamed through the pain "Hmm she is tough Sister." Alec murmured to Jane "Let us go Brother we must call our associate to tell it is done." Jane sniggered "ok" Alec mumbled leaving Juliet to run home.

"Juliet what happen?" Slendy asked as she came in taking her torn jacket it off "It was the Cullen's wasn't it." Jane the killer said bitterly "No it was not the Cullen's I know their powers." Juliet retorted angrily "Just get out of my room please." Juliet said calmly Jane left in a huff while Slendy who acted like a father stayed "It was a vampire but not the Cullen's please fathers don't hurt them." Juliet begged "OK." Slendy said before leaving his daughter to change.

"She is only protecting them." Jane said snidely to Jack "So we don't care Juliet is happy and if she is Slendy is." Jack said walking out of the room. Jane made sure she was alone when she called the twins.

"Hello." Jane spoke to the other person

We did what we were told to do." Alex replied

"I know." Jane said "I will call you later." She continued

"Oh my" Alice screeched "There is going to be a big fight deaths a lot of them I can't tell who." Alice continued "and a big change for Juliet is going to take place." She continued smiling.

"you can't do this please father help me the Cullen's a good people please." Juliet cried but to no avail "Sorry Juliet but we have to. You were attacked." Her father said unhappily "But not by them please I'm telling the truth Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen and their adopted children are the nicest people I know." Juliet said still crying as he father left before he did "we are fighting tomorrow get a goodnight sleep please you don't need training." Slendy said "I'm not fighting I'll sit on a rock I will not fight my friends." Juliet said slumping on her bed.

"Juliet would never do this to us Edward." Esme said her temper fuming "I don't believe it Esme she is freak just like her adopted family she lives with." Bella agreed with Edward. Carlisle who sat with Esme "I believe in Juliet she is a trustworthy person it is not her or her father it's someone in the family." Carlisle stated holding Esme's hand Edward and Bella looked at each other and huffed off to prepare for an unnecessary battle.

"My plan is working I will be Slendy's favourite daughter is underway Juliet will die to protect the shiny disco balls that walk and talk hahahahaha." Jane the killer boasted as she stalked the property with Jane and Alec "this better work. We want to see the destruction of precious Cullen's." Jane said smiling with Alec chuckling "See you tomorrow ok." Jane the killer said the twins nodded and left her by herself unaware that Juliet was sitting on a tree and heard the entire thing.

"Ok troops move out." Trendy said as the proxies started to move out of the house Juliet trailed behind them watching Jane very carefully than it all clicked the vampires that attacked her were Jane and Alec. Secretly getting Jane's phone she sent a text to Alec and Jane:

We need help

Come down

Jane.

Juliet smiled at thought of destroying some Volturi members but hated to fight the Cullen's.

Esme and Carlisle stood together holding hands as did the rest of them Seth and Leah joined Jacob who was next to Renesmee "This is not necessary Carlisle." Esme murmured "I know my love I know." Carlisle replied the Proxies arrived and everyone saw Juliet sit on the boulder "I'm not interested in this stupid unnecessary fight." Juliet screamed as she saw the proxies prepare themselves "Jeff protect her please." Slendy said as he watched Juliet "Yes Master." Jeff replied before standing in front of them. In the meantime Jane and Alec had secretly joined Jane the killer.

The battle began and straight away Jane and Alec were spotted by Emmett and Jasper both Volturi members were immediately destroyed and fire was made to destroy them. In the meantime Jeff had Jacob by the throat and had crushed his neck and disposed his and took his kidneys while Jane to killer had been ripped to shreds by Leah.

Edward and Bella had Slendy cornered when Trendy pulled Bella back and ripped her head off Edward in a fit of despair ran into Trendy but was stopped by Slendy who with his long tentacles and destroyed angry that her friend Jacob and mum and dad were now all dead Renesmee cried and cried til it hurt but was comforted by Leah.

Meanwhile Seth had crept up towards Juliet, Juliet had never met Seth and the wolves when she made eye contact with him time stood still and at that moment Seth knew he had imprinted on Juliet. Juliet smiled and began to talk when Jack noticed Seth he went to attack when Juliet stopped "NO" she yelled. Jack went to go again "No if you kill him you will kill me." Juliet stated Slendy noticed Juliet's expression and yelled "STOP." Everyone did and Esme and Carlisle looked towards Juliet who was now on Seth's back laughing.

Slendy walked towards hid daughter "please Daddy I don't want him to get hurt it was not them it was Jane and her two friends from the Volturi but they are dead stop this now Father please." Juliet pleaded Slendy looked at her and kneeled down "If this is what you want my daughter then we will go you can stay." Slendy said heartbroken "Father…" Juliet said sadly "Thank you." Slendy nodded his head.

The next day Juliet moved in with Cullen's and her father moved away but the father and daughter had a tearful farewell and both promised to keep in touch. The Cullen's got on with life without Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob no more unnecessary drama. Leah filled in as Alpha and she was the first alpha female wolf.

Years went by and Juliet lived happily she moved on every single move with Cullen's and had become Mummy's and Daddy's little girl she was happy that with her new life but missed her father and would also write to him when had the chance.

Dear Daddy

I miss you so much but I do enjoy myself with the Cullen's. In past few years i have become dedicated to being a designer like Esme and being a wife and mother to your beautiful grandchildren Alisha and Jade both aged 4 and little Spencer who has just turned 2 I love all of my family there and always will say hi from me and that love and miss them.

Love Always Juliet Slenderman Cullen Clearwater

Ps Gold remember no setting fires ok

A/N: That's a wrap on this story Juliet belongs to me but the other characters belong to the very talented writers and web writers

Stephenie Meyer

Creepy Pasta Wiki


End file.
